Lost at Midnight
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Set in the 1950s, Isabella Swan attends to University of Chicago with a big heart and big dreams, she hates the spotlight and how people assume she's the spoilt rich girl. Enter Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, the assumed Mafia leader, the most feared man in Illinois. Follow Isabella as she battles with the feelings for the Mafia man's son.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Lost at Midnight**

**Summary: Set in the 1950s, Isabella Swan attends to University of Chicago with a big heart and big dreams, she hates the spotlight and how people assume she's the spoilt rich girl. Enter Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, the assumed Mafia leader, the most feared man in Illinois. Follow Isabella as she battles with the feelings for the Mafia man's son.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama/Crime**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**O-M-G, another mafia story but I don't know how the story came about. I guess because I had the weirdest dream ever last night and I decided, why not make it a fanfiction. Anyway, I'm not going to just stop writing Beautiful Disaster because I really love that story and I'm guessing everyone who is reading it also is a fan. However, I am not going to update it until Monday the 25th (tomorrow).**

**BTW, I don't know if the days of the week are correct according to the dates in this story but it's fiction so I'm allowed to make it up. ;D**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birds and the Bees**

_Monday, September 22nd 1955_

Closing my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath as I let the excitement for my first day at college settle in. Smiling to myself, I shook my head before hurrying into the building, knowing that the people around me probably thought I had something wrong, the ones that knew who I was, would probably try to worm their way into my inner circle but I wouldn't allow it. Not many people knew who I was, I was the daughter of Charles Swan. My father wasn't exactly poor, he was a business man, rolling in money while my mother, Renee Swan, enjoyed the perks of being married to a millionaire.

I'm not saying my mother's a whore, I would never swear as it was unladylike. My mother and father were deeply in love, you could see that just by looking at them together. They'd always encouraged me to aim high and never allowed me to settle for second best. That was the reason they'd been so ecstatic when I told them I wanted to go to college and study English so I could pursue my dreams of becoming an author. However, they'd been a little startled and upset that I wanted to get away from New York.

Of course, they didn't diminish my dreams and allowed me this freedom. I knew that I would have to telephone them everyday and they'd even supplied my personal home that was decorated to suit my tastes. People would try to wiggle their way into my life to enjoy the same luxuries as me but those people would not be allowed to step foot into my house because I didn't want fake things in my life, I had no time for it.

Stepping through the main entrance, my kitten heels clinked against the flooring as I took in my surroundings with glee. I was wearing a round skirt that was a soft shade of red and a red top with thick straps and a bowl type neckline. I'd styled my hair into it's typical curled fringe and the rest of my mahogany locks were thickly curled around my shoulders with a rose clip keeping it away from my face. I licked my lips before my face twisted in disdain, trust me to lick my lips when they were covered with red lipstick.

I hurried down the corridor, gripping my bag strap over my shoulder and rushed into my room for English, taking the steps two at a time so I could sit at the back. I got my notebook out of my bag and a pen, scrawling out the date as I tapped my pen against the paper, waiting patiently for everyone else to come filing into the room. What surprised me next was the handsome male sauntering into the room, he ignored every girl that giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him, coming to the top and taking the seat three down from me. I frowned deeply, realising that he looked bored and a little irritated as he took out his notebook and a pen, wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black t-shirt.

As if sensing my gaze, he looked up with these piercing emerald eyes, quirking his eyebrow with a small smirk sitting on his lips. His hair was a messy mop of bronze, some of it touching his forehead while other strands stuck in all different directions. Chewing my bottom lip, I turned my gaze away but could still feel him staring at me, I brought my curls over my shoulder and felt him moving closer to me just as the teacher entered and called everyone to attention.

I took notes fiercely on everything he was saying when I heard the most cocky laughter coming from my right, "Are you kidding me?"

I turned to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"This teacher doesn't have a clue what he's talking about," he informed, taking a cigarette from his pocket and offering me one. I shook my head, he shrugged and lit it with a match but the match didn't seem to like him. Surprising myself, I took the matches from him and lit it, he leaned over to spark his cigarette in the flame. I placed the matches back on the desk and went back to taking notes, he started to doodle. "He is lying, a virtuous error is made by a child learning to acquire language not when you decide to speak with an accent."

"Why are you here if you already know?" I questioned, turning to him and placing my pen on the table, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's another degree under my belt." My eyes widened and he started to laugh, "I'm kidding, this is my first degree."

"You don't look old enough to have more than one," I commented, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Edward and you are?"

"Isabella."

He frowned, "Bit of a mouthful, I'll call you Bella."

I felt my cheeks fume with red and his eyes caught the notion, Edward smirked before lifting his hand and brushing his fingertips against my cheeks. As his skin made contact, an electric shock shot through my body and I jerked away with a gasp, his eyes widened as he took his hand away from my face quickly and turned away. I didn't know what that was but I settled for not looking at him for the rest of the lecture, grabbing my stuff at the end and hurrying down the stairs away from him.

"Bella!" he yelled after me in crowded corridor but I didn't turn to acknowledge him, instead I pretended that I didn't hear him and carried on walking before I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I let out a groan as I came into contact with the grass before letting out a little grunt of unhappiness and shoving the big oaf off me.

The male got to his feet, wearing exactly the same as Edward, only he had curly black hair, blue eyes and was a burly fellow. I coughed, feeling slightly winded as I patted my chest, fixing my curls and bending down to pick up my bag. "Sorry but Edward was calling you."

"Jesus Christ, McCarthy, you nearly killed the poor girl," Edward snapped, the guy shrugged his shoulders as Edward turned to me. "Pardon my friend Emmett, he's a bit of an idiot."

Emmett shrugged, shot me a large grin and hurried off to whoever was shouting him. I nodded, smoothing my skirt as Edward smirked down at me, I arched my eyebrow. "What?"

"You seem disgruntled."

"Well I have just been attacked," I laughed humourlessly before turning away from him.

"Hey," he called after me but I walked away, Edward caught up with ease though, walking backwards alongside of me. "Go on a date with me?"

That made me stop and I stared at him, "Are you joking?"

"What?" he turned fully to me, "I'm a boy, you're a girl, I'm attractive, you're beautiful, it is law that we should date."

I smiled sarcastically, "I'd rather date someone who is nice and sweet than someone who appears to be an arrogant...moose!"

Edward let out a small laugh, "Moose?"

I nodded, feeling myself flush again as he threw his head back and laughed. I rolled my eyes, turning away and stomping off but he caught up with me quickly, wrapping one arm around me as he took my hand and made me twirl around. I huffed, shoving him away and stepping back from him. Edward tightened his grip on my hand, the fireworks that shot up my arm were unbelievably powerful and caused my heart to pound in my chest. I stared into the emerald green of his eyes as a dazzling smile spread across his face. "Come on Isabella, let me woo you. One date."

I narrowed my eyes, staring at him, "One date?"

He nodded, "Just one."

Deliberating over what he said and I pursued my lips for a moment before sighing, "Fine."

He grinned and kissed my hand, "Excellent, where do you live?"

Fear spiked my blood, "Why?"

"So I can pick you up at seven."

I shook my head, "I will meet you here."

Edward scowled, "Why?"

"I think it's easier," I responded.

"I think it'd be easier to pick you up," Edward argued, I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled, holding his hands up, "Okay, I'll meet you here, seven tomorrow?"

"Deal."

I turned away and walked off, realising that I was going on my first date with a very handsome male. I let out a little giggle as I practically skipped home.

* * *

**NICE RENEE in this story. I always make Renee horrible but I've decided to have some niceness in this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I don't think this chapter will go over 10 chapters but I might be proven wrong, we'll wait and see.**

**Leave me some love.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Lost at Midnight**

**Summary: Set in the 1950s, Isabella Swan attends to University of Chicago with a big heart and big dreams, she hates the spotlight and how people assume she's the spoilt rich girl. Enter Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, the assumed Mafia leader, the most feared man in Illinois. Follow Isabella as she battles with the feelings for the Mafia man's son.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama/Crime**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I went to see 30 Seconds to Mars last night, it was the best thing in my entire life. I'm currently helping my mum clean up the house in order for the Christmas Decorations to go up. You see what I did there, the D on decorations needed a capital as this time of month requires capitals as it is my favourite time of year, that, my birthday and the actual day. **

**Anyway, does anyone watch Doctor Who? Did you enjoy the Day of the Doctor? It started off as a UK phenomonon and has become a global sensation. I absolutely adore Doctor Who and in all my 18 years (well 18 next Wednesday) I have to say my favourite doctor is Tom Baker and I have every single episode of doctor who stored in my attic along with all my other stuff that I intend to keep and then launch on my husband-to-be, if I ever get married that is.**

**I think I've yammered on enough now, enjoy the chapter anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Skip a Beat **

_Tuesday 23rd September, 16.47_

I rested my cheek against my hands as I sat on the sofa, my feet propped up on the coffee table in my three quarter black trousers, my pink dolly shoes and my pink blouse with white polka dots covering the front and the stylish white collar. Edward and I had agreed to meet at seven, it was strange to be going on my first date, especially considering Edward and I have never met before and it was like he instantly wanted to see me again. In class today, it was like he didn't know me, he sat at the back whilst I sat with my new friend, Alice Brandon. I'd smiled at him but he didn't even look my way, sitting at the back of the room with his chin resting on his hands, I noticed the girl a few seats down looking to him but he didn't pay her any attention.

Getting to my feet, I moved towards my bedroom and picked out my navy pencil skirt and blouse with the anchor on the right breast with the white collar and bat wing sleeves that were slightly ruffled. I pulled my stockings over my legs, pointing my toe as I fixed a garter on over them, slipping into my underwear and fixing my bra as I quickly buttoned up the blouse and smoothed the skirt over my backside and legs. I found a pair of black heels, slipping my feet into the shoes and paraded around the room before standing in front of the mirror.

I fixed my powder, thick eyeliner and fine mascara before pouting my lips as I covered my lips in scarlet. Taking the curlers out of my hair, I ran a comb through the curls and styled them around my shoulders as my fringe curled. I turned to the side, posing in the mirror with a faint smile before I skipped back into the living room to find only half an hour had passed and I was ready.

Sighing, I fell back on to the sofa and slipped off my shoes, I tucked my legs underneath me, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back. I awoke with a start at 6:55 and ran out of my house as quickly as possible. Campus was fifteen minutes away, I was going turn up fashionably late, I just hoped Edward would wait for me. I panted when I reached the edge of the sidewalk, searching the area around me to see a few students frown in my direction but no sign of Edward.

I felt tears filling into my eyes, I gnawed my bottom lip for a second as I started walking down the pavement, searching for a sign, anything. When I didn't see him, I stopped looking and felt my heart sinking.

"Bella!" I whirled around to see Alice running towards me, she took my hands and spun around with a laugh. I giggled, suppressing my urge to cry because I knew Alice would only want to know what was going on. She looked over my outfit then, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, this, I was just going for a walk," I lied not looking her in the eye.

"But you look all dressed up," she commented, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I got bored and decided to have a dress up," I smiled weakly.

Alice frowned, clearly unconvinced, "Has someone let you down?"

I felt my eyes tearing up and Alice drew me in for a hug, I hugged her back as the tears fell down my cheeks. I'd never been a sobber or a whinger, I'd just had tears fluttering down my cheeks whenever I cried. It was how I managed to keep when I cried a secret from my parents but they would always figure out because my eyes turned bloodshot. My mother would hug me while my dad would instantly guess until I was forced to tell him. I was in no way spoilt, I would never allow them to spoil me, when I wanted something I would work for them in order to deserve it.

"Bella?"

His voice called me to tense.

"What do you want Cullen?" Alice practically spat.

"I came to pick up Bella."

"Well can't you see she's upset," Alice snapped, keeping her arm tightly around my shoulders and not even letting me turn around to look at him.

"Brandon, don't walk away from me," Edward commanded.

"Oh what you gonna do? Set your dad on me?" Alice whirled around as she yelled at him, I turned then and Edward's eyes went to my face before returning to Alice as he came to stand right in front of us.

"No, I came to pick Bella up," Edward informed darkly, his expression was dark, eyes murderous and threatening but I was drawn in. There was this dark, mysterious nature in Edward that not only fascinated me but attracted me, I gnawed my bottom lip as Alice glowered back.

"Whoa," I pretended to go dizzy and Edward caught me before I could fall, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"Hey, let go of her!" Alice demanded angrily.

Edward rolled his eyes and narrowed them at her, "Alice, go home, I will take care of Bella."

Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, sure you will, you'll do one thing to her and then you'll leave her because that's what you're like Edward, you're like a parasite, you bite people in their sleep and leave them wanting more but you won't give them anything!"

"Bye Alice," as if he didn't hear her, he kept his arm tightly around my waist and spun us around so we were walking the opposite direction. He was wearing the typical outfit, black leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans, he'd styled his hair with gel and a comb but it only added to how attractive he is. I gnawed my bottom lip as I kept my eyes on the floor but Edward took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up at him as he leaned forward and stole a kiss. I gasped as he leant back with a grin. "Good job I got that out of the way."

"It's rude to kiss a lady without her permission," I commented, Edward shrugged his shoulder, taking his arm from around my waist and taking my hand instead to spin me around before he pressed my body against his. My hands fell against his shoulders as the breath rushed out of me, I smiled up at him with a girlish giggle before he massaged the back of my neck. "Hey, that's not fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Isabella," Edward smiled, resting his forehead against mine. "Do you want to go get some food?"

I shook my head, leaning back before stepping away from him and dropping his hand. "I'm not hungry."

I twirled, my skirt swishing with the movement before falling back into place against my legs. I felt Edward's arms around my waist as I turned to my head slightly, he was there with a dazzling smile on his face, twirling me around with my body pressed against his, my hands pressed against his chest as I took my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes darted to this lips and then back to his eyes. "Isabella, will you do me the honour of accompanying me for something to eat?"

I nodded with a smile and giggled.

**~ L. A. M ~**

Edward reached for me as I went down the pavement away from him, I ran the rest of the way away from him in my heels before my ankle twisted but Edward caught me with ease. I laughed as Edward straightened me up, I shuddered from the cold air that touched the bare space at the bottom of my blouse as it lifted slightly, Edward placed his hand on the skin and brushed his finger against it. I would never act like this with any other boy as I straightened up as he shrugged out of his jacket wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Edward-"

"Don't argue, Isabella."

I frowned, "why the full title all of a sudden?"

"It's your given name and Alice seems to have stolen my nickname," Edward shrugged his shoulders, I noticed the lean muscles on his forearms and biceps, clearly Edward worked out, he was in no way scrawny. I averted my eyes to the floor as he took hold of his jacket, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Come on, Izzy-"

"Don't call me that," I protested instantly, Edward narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it."

Edward had suspicion burning in his eyes, I turned away from him, walking down the pavement and accepting the warmth his leather jacket brought me. He chased after me, turning around to so he walked backwards, I folded my arms tightly across my chest as I kept my eyes away from his frame beside me. "Come on Bells, you know I'm not going to hurt you."

I shook my head, "I never said you would," I whispered.

He stepped in front of me, sliding his hands underneath his leather jacket so they sat on my thin waist. His thumb brushed under my breasts lightly, skimming the skin but not touching them, as if he was trying to have the upmost respect for me. Edward placed his mouth to my ear, blowing lightly on it as my eyes closed, he pressed a kiss to the outer shell, moving to the lobe before sucking on the skin just below, I had to grit my teeth to avoid from moaning out loud. "Tell me."

Fighting off the urge to just tell him, I pushed him lightly away, "It's a story for another time."

"I will find out," he vowed, not moving his hands from my waist.

I giggled, "I have no doubt."

Edward leaned forward as he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine.

"Will you two take your affection to a private venue?" a gruff voice requested, we broke apart from each other. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, dropping my eyes to the floor as Edward wrapped his arm around me, moving me along before we both fell into each other laughing as we reached my house. I stopped.

"This is my stop," I informed.

Edward eyed the house, clearing it was too big for one person which is why he narrowed his eyes, "You still live with your parents?"

I shook my head, "My parents live in Forks, Washington."

Edward nodded with a calculating look on his face, "I see." I slipped his leather jacket off my shoulders and handed it to him but he shook his head, "Keep it, I like seeing you wear it."

I draped it over my arm and shrugged, heading up the stairs to the front door as I retrieved my key from under the plant pot, unlocking the door and stepping in slightly. Edward was leaning against the stone pillar at the bottom of the stairs, watching me until I realised, I'd showed him where I'm staying. Did that mean I trusted him not to hurt me or use me?

Gnawing my bottom lip, I asked the million dollar question, "Do you want to come inside?"

Edward smiled gently, "No I have to run, my dad will want to see me before the night ends."

"Raincheck?" I blurted, Edward cocked his eyebrow with a small smirk.

"I'll come by later, if you're still up."

"I have no reason to be sleeping, it's my day off tomorrow." I found myself flirting shamelessly with Edward who merely grinned.

"We'll see," he took the stairs two at a time, "one last kiss before I go though."

I shivered as he leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. I knotted my hands in his hair, holding his lips to mine as I stepped back, further into my house, surprisingly, Edward followed me, pressing my back against the wall before hoisting me up, holding on to my thighs so my legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue slipped out, running over my top lip as our tongues danced for dominance before Edward broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine as my breath came out in wispy little pants. "Do you really have to go?"

Edward nodded, closing his eyes, "I promise, I'll be back later. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me, okay?"

He took my face in his hands so my eyes locked with him, I nodded and his breath taking smile took over, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my lips.

**~ L. A. M ~**

"I'm fine mom," I responded with a sigh, leaning my head against the arm of my sofa. I twirled the wire of the receiver around my finger while I stared blankly at the box TV in the alcove by the chimney breast. The small wooden table between the sofa and the wall had a drawer a gold handle, I wanted to twang the phone wire like I usually did but I knew it irritated my mother because my words would break.

My sofa was a soft shade of blue, with padded seats and blue leather arms, a beige carpet to match the walls with a blue clock on the chimney breast with a roaring fire lit and providing me some heat in the living room, beside the phone was a simple lamp. I had two chairs, one in front of the window and another a little away from the open space that led into my dining room.

"I know you're fine, Bliss, what I'm saying is I just don't want you to get hurt again," my mother murmured, I'd never been kissed before Edward and she knew that, I'd never had a boyfriend but I had male friends. Some of them decided to treat me badly and I was emotionally scarred from him, it's the reason I hated it when people called me Izzy. Mom and dad always called me Bliss because I was quiet, they called me their Silent Bliss and it stuck as I grew up.

"I won't get hurt mom, no one knows where I live," I lied smoothly, I was good at lying. I always had been, ever since they started to use me. Closing my eyes, I hated lying to her though, Edward knew where I lived but he hadn't seemed interested to search my house and ransack it of all my valuables. I dropped my hand from the spiraled wire and sat up straighter, "mom, I'm really tired."

"Oh sweetie, is college life getting to you? You can come home, if you want?"

I chuckled, "that's no good mom, I need to grow up sooner rather than later."

"You're such a good girl," my mom murmured softly, my smile faltered. "You call me whenever you can, okay?"

"I will, I love you mom," I whispered.

"Love you more, bye sweetheart."

I hung up the phone quickly and dragged the towel from my hair, running a comb through the thick longs before I padded into the dining room to look into the mirror on the wall opposite the chimney breast. I was wearing a small nightgown that came just below my bottom with a pair of shorts that stopped a quarter down my thigh, it was completely black and made of silk and cotton. I was very comfortable with my slender frame, medium breasts and curvy legs, I wasn't ugly but I wouldn't deem myself as beautiful not like Marilyn Monroe.

I took my clip and slid it into my hair so it all stayed on the top of my head, ran my hands down my ivory face as my chocolate brown eyes were big on either side of my button nose, pouty lips and styled eyebrows, I had high cheekbones but they were hidden under my slight chubby cheeks. The rasp on the door caused me to freeze as I grabbed my dressing gown, it went right down the floor as I fastened the buttons, the large slit would shot my legs if I decided to stick my knee out through it but I decided to hide underneath the thick material.

I opened the door a touch to see Edward standing there, wearing a suit.

I could see the dark car idled by the sidewalk as I opened the door wider, stepping to the side as Edward gave a dismissing wave and ducked into the house, shutting the door with a click behind him. I turned away, heading into the living room and taking my perch on the sofa, my legs poked out of the dressing gown now as Edward came in, sitting down and sliding off his jacket. My eyes slid across to him, "Why the change of clothing?"

Edward arched his eyebrow, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Not this cat," I responded with a smile, Edward smirked at me before sighing.

"My dad is quite high up in society, have to keep up appearances."

I felt myself smiling as I realised, Edward and I had something in common, "Really?"

He frowned, "yeah, what you smiling for?"

"We have something in common," I whispered, straightening up and covering my legs with my dressing gown. Edward's head tilted to one side as his eyes took in my dressing gown, my nearly covered legs before he looked back to my face, "My parents are high up in society, I always have to look my best whenever I'm with them, I can dress how I like when I'm away from them. They don't really play on their status, they prefer-"

"To stay out of the limelight?" Edward smiled and I nodded earnestly, grinning. "And you? Do you prefer to stay in the shadows?"

I nodded, my smile fading slightly, "I don't want people to think that because I'm from a wealthy background, they can just..."

I trailed off as Edward turned his gaze away, he stood up, taking his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair in the dining room, he took his tie off and placed it on top, unbuttoning his top button before he looked around the dining room before grinning. He took a look at the radio in the corner and hurried over, switching it on and the soft sound of Pat Boone's voice filled the air, the song "April Love".

He stretched out his hand but I shook my hand, he frowned at me before coming over, taking my hand and stepping backwards. I followed him with a sigh and allowed him to place his hand on my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder as Edward danced smoothly, I moved with him, my smile growing as we laughed at one another before he twirled me around in a circle and his hand pressed on my back so our bodies smushed together. My eyes darted to Edward's lips and then back to his eyes, he smiled softly before pressing his lips softly against mine.

I shuddered lightly, lifting my hand up to tangle my hand in his hair as he forced me back, pressing me on the wall. In that moment, I didn't care about the future, I didn't care about university and I didn't care about anything other than Edward. His hands were on my waist, holding me to him before he unbuttoned my dressing gown so it fell completely away from my body. I shivered, when the cold air hit me, my hands moved down to unbutton his shirt.

His hand grabbed my tightly, "Bella, no."

I didn't want to seem whiney so I let him place me back on the floor gently, taking a few steps away from me so I could button up my dressing gown and I moved towards the sofa. I sat back down, tucking the stray bits of my hair behind my ear as I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes for a moment just as Edward moved to sit down beside me.

"Bella it's not that I don't want too."

"It's okay, relax," I soothed but I was lying between my teeth.

"No it's not okay," Edward took my face in my hands, forcing me to stare at him. I chewed my bottom lip as he stroked his thumb across the apple of my cheek, my eyes locked with his. "Doing this, kissing, whatever it is we're doing, is something you should be doing with the man you're going to be spending the rest of your life, not someone you've been on one date with."

"But I don't care," I responded, realising the words left my mouth before I even had time to think. He blinked at me for a moment as I gulped, "I don't care Edward."

He rose to his feet and turned away, running his hand through his hair and leaning on the mantel. I got to my feet, sliding my dressing gown away from my shoulders so it fell on to the sofa, not caring that appeared like a major hussy at this point. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as he turned, his eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing. He closed his eyes and turned his attention away, "Bella, you're making it really difficult to say no."

"Then don't," I suggested in a soft whisper.

Before I could register what was happening, Edward's arms were back around my waist and his lips were on mine. I greedily accepted his kisses and the way he aligned our bodies with one another as he laid me down against the sofa with him on top of me. My legs moved on their own accord to wrap around his waist, my hands knotting in his hair as he moved his lips over my chin and down my neck, I moaned his name breathlessly as my hands stroked his hair to take hold of his neck, bringing his lips back to mine.

I could feel something hard pressing against the dull ache between my legs and I shuddered, leaning back to look between us but the only thing it could be was something in Edward's pants considering our hips were pressed tightly together. I knew how sex worked, my mom didn't keep it a secret from me, she'd told me that it was meant to be a time you shared with the man you love but all the girls my age were doing it or had done it so why couldn't I?

"Hey," Edward murmured, placing two fingers under my chin and tilting my head back, "You don't have to do this if you're not ready, Bella, you know that, right?"

I nodded with a timid smile before pressing my lips to his as I felt one of his hands sliding underneath my shirt. His skin felt red hot against my back, the goosebumps covered my arms and the tingles that fluttered across my skin were nearly unbearable as I let my hands unbutton each on his shirt, my hands shaking with anticipation as Edward took his hand out from under my shirt. He took my hands, "Try to relax, love."

He grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping it apart so buttons went flying across the floor. I giggled as he slid it from his shoulders it quickly turned into a gasp, Edward sat up and threw off his shirt, revealing the planes of his smooth muscled torso, I chewed my bottom lip as he lifted those emerald green eyes to my face. I smiled softly until he got to his feet, my smile faltered when I thought he was going to leave me but instead, he picked me up so I had no choice but to fasten my legs around his waist.

"I like holding you like this," Edward murmured, I laughed until he stumbled, squealing when he nearly dropped me as we hurried up the stairs. "which room?"

"That one," I nodded and Edward kicked open the door.

My room was decorated in a different sort of way from a typical girl's bedroom, the walls were covered in a soft shade of orange, I had wooden flooring with a red fluffy rug in front of an old fashioned fire to the left of the room. My bed was against the wall to the right, double with fluffed pillows and a red comforter, my favourite teddy bear sitting happily in the centre as Edward dropped me to the bed. I placed my hand to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to mine, he groaned as he crawled over me, holding me to the bed while his hands took hold of the bottom of my shirt, moving it slowly over my head as he threw it to the side and looked down at me. I say top because even though it was a nightgown, it was more like a top.

Edward's eyes stared at me, they had a sheen over them and I went to cover myself up in shame but he took my wrists, holding my arms away from my torso, "You're just so beautiful."

I felt a small smile forming on my lips as he moved forward, capturing them in a searing kiss as I fell back happily against the bed. My clip was digging into my scalp so I reached up, taking it out and throwing it to the head of the bed as Edward massaged my hair, never removing his lips from mine. I shivered when I felt him grind himself into me, my back arching upwards as my hips moved in tune with his, Edward moved his lips over my neck and towards my nipples, sucking each one into his mouth while his free hand massaged the other.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly as I threaded my hand in his hair, holding him to me.

Without much more deliberation, I took Edward's face in my hand, pressing my lips hard against his before I grabbed my shorts and dragged them down my legs as Edward practically ripped his pants off. When I saw him completely naked in all his glory, I was both awed and terrified, he was just so beautiful as he smiled gently at me, lowering his body to mine and I stupidly blurted, "you won't fit!"

He chuckled, "I will sweetheart, trust me."

Edward pressed his lips to mine softly, my hands knotted into his hair as I felt him slowly entering me. "I'm sorry," I was confused until he submerged himself completely into me, I gasped as the pain ripped through me. Edward kissed my face, murmuring the same words over and over before I felt myself getting used to him, I shifted a little and Edward's muscled arms tightened around me, my hand went from his wrist up his arm as I kissed him.

"You can move, it's okay," I whispered and Edward started to move, in and out of me. I gasped and moaned at the pleasure it created, my hands knotted in his hair to keep his lips to mine as we both moaned and groaned while our hips moved together. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, we were like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly, I closed my eyes as my head fell back but Edward's arms only tightened around me, his hand pressing against the centre of my back as he trailed his lips down my neck.

One of his hands moved to my sex and pleasure was almost becoming unbearable as it shot through me like hot rockets. I let out a cry as Edward sucked on the skin behind my ear, then I felt the coil snapping in the pit of my stomach and my entire body convulsed around Edward before I heard my own breathless yell of his name before he moaned mine deep in my ear as he sped up slightly before collapsing on top of me. The pair of us glistening with sweat as I ran my hand through his hair before he kissed me and rolled so we were side by side.

"It's late," he murmured but didn't make any move.

I moved closer to Edward, my hand resting on his chest as I stared up into his face, "Stay."

He looked surprised before a small smile formed, "Did you really expect me to leave you?"

Edward took hold of the quilt as I lifted myself up slightly so we could both get beneath it. Once under it, his arm went tightly around my waist and he dragged me to him, crushing his lips to mine before he rested my head against his chest, "Sleep now, darling."

And I did just that.

* * *

**Edward is not going to be an arrogant dickhead with Bella, he's not in any of my mafia stories, well he can be but he's not. **

**You've not seen the full extent to how much of a prick Edward can be in Beautiful Disaster and trust me, he will be a prick in this. Prepare yourselves, this is going to be one dangerous rollercoaster.**

**Leave me some love**

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Lost at Midnight**

**Summary: Set in the 1950s, Isabella Swan attends to University of Chicago with a big heart and big dreams, she hates the spotlight and how people assume she's the spoilt rich girl. Enter Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, the assumed Mafia leader, the most feared man in Illinois. Follow Isabella as she battles with the feelings for the Mafia man's son.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama/Crime**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Bloody hell, all seemed surprised by the lemon in chapter 2 and the fact Edward didn't wear a condom.  
**

**Let me elaborate on this point, in the 1950s, condoms weren't exactly what you'd consider popular. If you were going to have sex, you'd have it with someone you'd been with for a while or when you were married, you wouldn't throw your virginity away like it meant nothing, which is what happens nowadays, I know people who've been in a relationship for a day and are having sex with their partner. However, in those days, condoms weren't exactly what they considered "proper". You used them if you wanted the label of slut, I know because my nan told me, it's exactly the reason why she got pregnant at 16 with my mum in the 60s. **

**This is because of the heavy influence of religion, Catholic families would never allow their children to get pregnant in teenage years but they would marry them off at like 23. **

**Anyway, enough of condoms, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cute Times and Lullabies**

_Wednesday 24th January, 1955 _

I awoke with a pain between my legs, I sat up slightly and cracked my neck, smooth warm fingers trailed down the contours of my bare spine and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I hummed before stretching my arms up and turning to see Edward smile adoringly at me. I took the quilt, dragging it up my bare body and falling back against the bed as he turned to his side, leaning down to kiss my cheek before finally pressing his lips to mine. "Morning."

"I'm sore," I blurted, shifting a little as Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek again as he placed his head on my shoulder

"You will be, do you want some food?"

I nodded with a pout, he kissed it and got up from the bed, I watched as he grabbed his boxers and pants, sliding them up his legs and not even caring that I was staring at the toned muscles of his back until he turned and caught me, winking. I felt my cheeks flush as I grabbed my quilt, throwing it over my head but he dragged it away, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I laughed against his lips, tangling my hands in his hair and held him to me.

"I can't make you food if I'm here," he informed, I hummed, kissing him one more time before he went downstairs. I got up from the bed, moving towards my bathroom and quickly jumping in the bath, shaving my legs and under my arms, even though they didn't really need it until I went back into my room, grabbing my red top with the white polka dots and a white belt around my waist. It was an halter neck dress that made my breasts look bigger but I didn't mind as I slid on my black trousers and a pair of red shoes with an open toe. I skipped out of my room and down the stairs into the living room, adding my eyeliner and lipstick with a light brush before taking my comb and teasing my natural wavy hair as I took the red rose I had, clipping back my on the right side of my face.

Edward came out of the kitchen, shirtless and looking more like my slave than a male I was very attractive too. He smiled at me as I giggled before my phone started to ring, I turned to it with a frown, knowing my mom wouldn't ring me twice on the run and she and my father were the only ones with my house number. I headed over, holding it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hello Isabella Swan," the voice responded, it was soft, calm and obviously male.

"Hi?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm Edward's father," he answered.

"Oh hello Mr. Cullen," I turned to give Edward a serious look as he hurried over, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey dad... yeah I'm good... spent the night with her... yeah, it was fun," Edward winked at me, kissing my cheek, "It might be... I need clothes... I haven't got a shirt dad... Let me ask," he took the phone away from his ear, "when my dad gets here, will you head out and get my clothes?" I nodded with a smile, he leaned over to press his lips to mine and then held the phone back to his ear, "yeah she will... okay... calm down, will ya? ... I trust her... Alice is wrong."

That caught my attention as Edward's jaw clenched before he hung up the phone, stomping into the kitchen but I was instantly confused and curious, "Edward, what's that about Alice?"

"Nothing," he snapped, cooking pancakes in the kitchen as I leaned against the doorframe. I narrowed my eyes at him until he turned to look at me, I cocked my eyebrow, waiting for him to falter but he never did. I sighed heavily, turning away from him and moving to the back door, opening it and standing in the way, Edward came over, sparking up a cigarette and smoking it, as though he was calming himself. "Have you ever smoked before?"

I shook my head, and he smirked. "What?"

"You're so innocent," he responded before holding it in front of my lips, "Just try it."

I sighed, taking the end of the cigarette between my lips and sucking before I swallowed and then blew out the smoke. However, the smoke seemed to take a wrong turn and I started to choke, Edward hit my back gently as I calmed down before he chuckled, smoking that without caring, "I want another try."

"You just nearly coughed up a lung."

"Let me try it!" I commanded and Edward sighed with a chuckle, holding the cigarette back to my lips as I took a long drag, never moving my eyes away from his as I blew out the smoke with ease this time as Edward smiled at me and took a long drag of the cigarette himself before leaning forward and catching my lips in a kiss, passing the smoke through my system before it went back out into the air. I shuddered lightly at the sensuality of the whole movement before Edward moved me backwards, my back hitting the wall as I moaned softly, letting his hands move over my body as my hands tangled into his hair. "How do you know Alice?"

"She's my cousin," he went back to kissing me, moving his lips down my neck.

"Why was she so mad about you taking me from her yesterday?"

"Her ex-best friend tried to seduce me and failed but she told everyone we had sex, I hate her and still do to this day, she doesn't understand I will never like her," Edward informed before freezing and straightening up, I smiled confused up at him as he stared down at me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I wondered, frowning in confusion.

"Get me to tell you everything I wanted to keep secret," Edward whispered back but he sounded threatening, almost menacing. I bit my bottom lip when I saw the new glow his eyes, the strange glow sent shivers through me as he placed his hand at the base of my neck, moving his thumb until it hovered over my airway point. I felt his hand getting a little tighter and I grabbed his wrist until he realised, dropping his hand as though I burnt him, eyes wide in shock as he staggered back. "Have you drugged me or something?"

"Edward," I gasped in shock, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just wanted to know how you know Alice and why she was so upset?"

"But that's the thing, I didn't want you to make the connection between me and Alice because it means that if you did," he paused, closing his eyes briefly, "It will just ruin our relationship even more."

I felt my heart freeze and the breath catch in my throat, "Are you planning on leaving me?"

"No," he stated straight away, a serious look to his face.

"Then it won't, will it?"

"If this ends badly-"

"It won't," I interrupted.

"You don't know that Bella, you don't know anything about me!"

I paused for a moment, chewing my bottom lip before I sucked in a deep breath and took a tentative step forward, he tensed when I pressed my hand to his chest, leaning into him, "I want too."

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, closing his eyes as he ran his hands down my arms, taking hold of my hands before he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, chaste kiss, once and then again and then again. I opened my eyes, smiling at him. "You better go get my clothes, my father is not a patient man."

I hummed, stretching up to kiss him again before I dashed outside, running down the stone steps towards the darkly tinted glass of the passenger side of the car. It wound down and a man turned to his head, his hair was golden blonde, eyes hidden behind a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses and he was wearing a black suit with a black tie, he had Edward's smirk, "Good morning, Isabella."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he bid gently then clicked his fingers twice as the back door opened and out stepped a male with curly honey blonde hair, holding a garment bag as he dashed up the stairs end entered my home. I turned back to Carlisle as he removed his glasses, revealing a pair of mossy green eyes, he smiled gently at me. "Don't worry Isabella, Jasper is merely getting Edward ready and then we will be on our way."

"But," Carlisle stared at me, waiting for me to respond but the gleam to his eye was almost terrifying, "Edward said he'd be with me all day."

A smirk came to Carlisle's face but the gleam didn't disappear, "Isabella, Edward has a busy life and a lot of commitments but don't worry I will return him to you later on."

I turned as Edward came down the stairs, the honey blonde slid into the back of the car as Edward glared at his father before smiling at me and kissing my lips, "See you later doll."

Carlisle chuckled as his window rolled back up as Edward stepped me back from the car, I smiled sadly as he got into the car before I dashed up the stairs, closing the door as I realised I'd just made myself seem like the most desperate person in the world to what could have been my potential boyfriend's father.

Oh happy days.

**~ L. A. M ~**

Folding my arms across my chest as I stared blankly at the TV, I'd spent my day reading my english books before I realised writing was my passion, not the art of teaching English. I sighed, picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number of home, the gruff voice of my father answered, "Hello?"

"Hey dad," I answered, my dad chuckled.

"Well if it isn't my little Bliss," I could practically see his smile through the phone as I leaned against the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"I want to change my course," I blurted instantly, my dad sighed.

"To what?"

"Law."

"You want to go into a career in law?" my fathers voice was full of excitement.

"Yes, I guess so," I responded with a slight smile.

"You seem happier, Isabella."

"I am but I'd rather speak to my mother about it."

"Oh boys?" he sounded threatening.

"Maybe."

"BOYS!" my mother squealed excitedly down the phone, I giggled, "Oh do tell me? Oh wait, I bet he's handsome, tall, dark, mysterious and absolutely perfect for my Bliss. He will cherish you and take care of you, yes, yes, I am excited to see you all happy and practically glowing, sweetheart, go on, tell me."

"You pretty much summed him up," I murmured softly, my mom squealed again as I giggled. Leaning back against the sofa, "his name is Edward, Edward Cullen." There was no sound at the end of the phone, it was deadly silent, I expected her to go off on a tangent about how we were going to have the perfect babies. I took my bottom lip, between my teeth, staring at the TV "Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," she sounded tense, "I'm sorry, what's his name?"

I felt slightly sick, "Edward Cullen."

"Yes, that's what I thought you said," she answered and sounded quite breathless and a little frightened, I wanted to ask but my mom practically told me. "Stay away from him Bliss, do your best, forget everything about him and stay away from him best you can."

"What?" I demanded, "Why?"

My mother sounded furious, "Don't ask questions, just listen to what I am telling you, okay? You stay away from him."

The phone was ripped from my mother and I could hear the voice of my father, "you're mother looks petrified, what's going on Isabella?"

"I told her who I am seeing," I whispered, feeling the emotion take over.

"What is his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"You will not see him again, understand?" he commanded, I felt my entire body stiffening as I gulped audibly, "Understand Isabella?"

I didn't respond, I simply hung up the phone and covered my mouth with my hand, realising that I had done that very thing they would probably skin me alive because of, I'd had sex with the very man they wanted me to stay from. I closed my eyes, thinking deeply about the entire scenario as there came a shallow knock on my front door as I got to my feet and padded towards the living room door but froze on the inside of my living room. I took hold of the doorframe for a second before I hurried to the door, throwing it open to see Edward there, he waved without turning to the car and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Hey, hey," he murmured, taking hold of my face and forcing me to go backwards into the house. He shut the door, locking it behind him as he turned back to me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"My parents," I sobbed, Edward caught me as my knees buckled, carrying me into the living room so I sat on his lap on the sofa. I cried for a little longer before I managed to stop as Edward took the handkerchief out of his breast pocket, handing it to me as I wiped my nose. "They want me to stay away from you but I don't want too Edward, I want you in my life."

Edward closed his eyes briefly, something fluttered across his face, "Did they tell you why?"

"No, Edward, no, I don't care," I informed, straddling his lap as he shushed me, I leaned my forehead against his as he lifted a hand to wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Calm down, doll, relax," he murmured softly.

"I just," I paused, shaking my head as our eyes locked, "I don't want you to go out of my life."

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward vowed, leaning in and kissing my lips. "And that's a promise, doll."

* * *

**Oooh, why is Charlie reacting this way?**

**Questions, questions, questions. There you have it, Alice never slept with Edward because they're cousins.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Lost at Midnight**

**Summary: Set in the 1950s, Isabella Swan attends to University of Chicago with a big heart and big dreams, she hates the spotlight and how people assume she's the spoilt rich girl. Enter Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen, the assumed Mafia leader, the most feared man in Illinois. Follow Isabella as she battles with the feelings for the Mafia man's son.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama/Crime**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I had a request to change Emmett's last name from McCarthy to McCarty, well it wasn't really a request to change it, more like a correction, so thank you for that, it is much appreciated and will be noted in my FanFiction diary - I'm being deadly serious.**

**I love that everyone is asking questions about Bella's home life but someone did guess what is going on but I haven't got it yet.**

**In this chapter, expect Bella to be a little sneaky but also introduction to Charlie and R****enee, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Families Feuds and Bloodlust**

_Thursday 25th September, 1955_

I was sat in English when my teacher suggested we decided on our final major. Edward wasn't with me, he'd told me last night that he wouldn't be here today so I sat at the back of the room with Alice. She was practically bouncing in her seat and I didn't want to ruin her mood by telling her that me and Edward were now together and had been technically since Tuesday night. "I will read out the options and then I want you to come and fill out one of these sheets, place it face down on my desk and by next Thursday, you will have your option and will start in that subject the following Monday. Language change gave you a chance to understand the conventions and components of language, those who are absent today will have to come on Monday and get a slip from me and they must be filled out by next Wednesday so we can organise you into your appropriate classes."

Someone down front asked a question as the teacher handed the sheets to his assistant who went to the end of each row to hand out the sheets to everyone. I took my pen from my bag as the teacher cleared his throat, "Law, you will study the acts and components of law, applying it to real life scenarios and also taking part in mock trials so you can have a feel for being in a court room. Teaching, learn about everything you need to know in order to become a teacher. Journalism, become an A-list journalist, get all the inside scoop and meet some celebrities..."

The teacher droned on but I zoned out, thinking about what he just said and my hand went into the air, he looked at me with a frown, "Yes?"

"Can you combine two?" I wondered softly, people turned to stare at me incredulously, probably noticing the way I let my hair hang down over my shoulders to hide the fact Edward had probably given me the biggest love bite known to man on the curve where my shoulder and neck met.

"Of course," the teacher smiled up at me enthusiastically before he went on to selling his own subject. I chewed my bottom lip and filled out the form without paying him any attention and as we filed out, I placed it face down on his desk. "What is your name?"

"Isabella, Isabella Swan."

"Any relation to Charles?" he questioned, I nodded with a small smile and he grinned. "I am good friends with your father, Isabella, my name is Alec Morale."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you properly, sir."

"I know it is," he grinned teasingly before he turned away and headed into his office. He was in no means old but he was clearly older than me. He had tousled black hair and deep grey eyes in a pale face, I turned and hurried out of the room before bumping into Alice.

"Whoa there, sunshine, you nearly knocked me into next week," Alice informed with a breathless laugh, I steadied her as she fixed her long black hair. She'd curled it and brushed it over one shoulder, her eyes were the same dazzling green that Edward's were and I wondered if she was from Carlisle's side of the family unless Edward's mother had the dazzling green eyes since his father's were more of a mossy colour.

"What's with you and Edward?" I wondered, as she came to stand beside me while we walked down the corridor towards the main doors, she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"He's my cousin," Alice responded dryly, "he's a poop, that's what he is."

"Poop?" I giggled, Alice couldn't help herself as she giggled with me, nudging my arm. I sighed heavily, we were heading down the sidewalk and I was trying to pluck up the courage to tell her that Edward and I were together but I just bring myself to do it yet.

"Bella, can I ask you a serious question?"

I tensed, "Go on."

"You know the other night, were you upset because Edward wasn't there?" Alice questioned.

"Edward and I are dating," I blurted, Alice stopped while I turned to her, she had this blank expression before she nodded with a frown.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered, "My friend, Tanya, got hurt because of Edward before, I don't want that to be you too."

I nodded as we started to walk again, "He won't hurt me."

"You don't know that," Alice stated with a soft look to her face, she was like a pixie, so small but so beautiful. Her skin was white like porcelain, she was wearing a round skirt with a dog on the front, her skirt was pink while the dog was white with a black outline and a black t-shirt that had a round neckline and a pink scarf around her neck. I was wearing a pair of three quarter length high waisted jeans with a red blouse, to which I'd purposely left the top two buttons undone for Edward, I suppose.

"Are you coming to my house? We can have some tea and talk," I suggested softly but Alice sighed and shook her head.

"No I'm going to go home and speak to my sister, maybe tomorrow or Saturday, yes Saturday, we can have brunch and then go shopping," Alice responded with a big smile. That's what I liked about Alice, she didn't use me as an excuse to get away from her own home, she didn't use me at all, we could have civillised conversations as she smiled softly at me before hurrying away towards the car that was idling waiting on the side of the road. I wondered if she only declined because I told her I was dating Edward. I folded my arms across my chest, keeping my bag over my shoulder as I headed down the road.

I felt lonely without Edward and I sighed, closing my eyes and imagining him running his hands up and down my arms in a comforting way. My eyes opened and I could see my house in the distance with the sleek black Buick 1955 parked against the roadside. I gasped, freezing before I felt my feet moving as I ran towards my house, darting up the steps and throwing open the door as I entered the living room, my mother spun around with her arms outstretched and I launched myself into her arms. "My sweet Bliss, I've missed you, darling."

"I've missed you too mama," I whispered, holding her tightly as she kissed my hair.

I straightened up to see she had her hair in the typical low bun she usually had it in with the bandana around her head. Her face covered with the light makeup she always wore and a black pencil skirt with a halter neck red top with a rose at the front, she looked over me before turning me so I could face my daddy in the doorway. He was wearing his typical black suit with the grey pin strips, a gold tie against his white shirt and the famous black fedora on the top of his head.

I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he hugged me back but I could feel the tension in his body as he held me at arms length away from him, "You look different, a good different but still, different."

Charles Swan had the accent of someone from Brooklyn, New York, there was no disguising that clear Italian-Brooklyn accent but my mom always said to her, it was the sexy streak of my father. Her parents hadn't enjoyed the idea of their daughter marrying a Swan but they allowed their daughter the freedom of choice to marry a man she had chosen, a man that rolled in money and spoiled her and their young daughter rotten until the little girl decided she didn't humour her father's crazy spoiling.

"Oh Charlie, tell her," my mother commanded finally, my dad shook his hand at her as he took a seat on one of the chairs, his eyes observing the back room before he scowled.

"Who's is the leather jacket?"

I felt my body tensing as my dad got to his feet and moved towards it, picking it up in his hand and holding it to me a serious look on his face. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes shifting to see my mother was analysing me closely as I sucked in a deep breath, "it's Edward's."

"Cullen?" Charlie demanded, "what did I tell you Isabella?"

"He's different," I whispered quietly.

"Different? Isabella, do you even know the boy?"

"Charlie-"

"No Renee, she will not associate with a Cullen, especially not him!"

"Why not?" I exploded, getting to my feet as my father's expression turned from angry to furious, his eyes becoming void of happiness, the stony chocolate brown colour they became whenever he was angry. His chocolate brown hair was thickly curled on the top of his head but it was hidden under his fedora, considering I got my eye colour and hair colour from Charles Swan, all my other features came from my mother. "You always taught me then when I want something, don't let it slip through my fingers, I have to reach out and grab it."

"He's not something, he's someone."

"Same difference," I muttered as I sat back down, turning my attention away from him but I could hear him slowly walk towards me.

"We're not discussing this now," my mother interrupted, "we're here to see Bliss, we've not seen her for two weeks, I don't get the accommodation process, they didn't have to take you two weeks before school even started. I needed you at home but you were here, at least you've looked after the place and it does look very you."

"I agree," my father informed, sitting down on the sofa beside me as my mother occupied a chair. "I have to go in a few minutes for a meeting across town," I felt him turn to me, "How about you come with me?"

I got excited then, turning to him, "Really?"

"Of course, you have to learn the trick of the trade for when I pass," he informed with a grin, causing the creases to show at the corners of his eyes. You couldn't see the little grey wisps in my father's hair unless you really looked for them. I got to my feet, running up the stairs to hurriedly get changed into a red silk blouse and my high-waist black pencil skirt that came to my knees. I'd pulled on my black tights and slipped my feet into a pair of six inch stiletto heels, like the type those strange dancers would wear in clubs, with a black rose on the top of the pump style shoe. I quickly pulled my hair up into a beehive and tied the red back around my hair so I could style my hair into a coiled quiff.

I added deep red lipstick and a thick line of eyeliner across my lid with some mascara before finally being happy and then I realised the love bite on my neck. I giggled to myself, placing my hand over it before I took my foundation, surprised that it covered up the bruising rather well.

Carefully, I went back downstairs as my father handed me a black fedora. I placed it on my head like he used too when I was a child before he held out his arm for me to take. "I will have something cooked for when you return," my mother called from the kitchen. My dad smiled to himself, you could see the love burning brightly in his eyes as he spoke before we headed down the stone steps, people turned to eye us until we slid into his Buick.

"I'm trusting you, Isabella," my father reached into the backseat of the car and handed me a thin band. "I want you to put this around your thigh," he covered his eyes as I quickly attached the belt around my thigh before he handed me a pocket, I hooked it on before taking the thinner one and placing it on the other side. My father took out a gun and I couldn't hold back my smile as he loaded it before placing the guard on, I slid it into the large pocket as he handed me some bullets. "Put them in your bra, the safest place to hide them."

I laughed as I followed his order before taking the thin dagger and sliding it into the thinner pocket.

"You are to use them to protect yourself, remember Benjamin when you were a child? He's now one of my seconds and a fine, strapping young man, works alongside a fine bunch, of course he isn't in command of that," my dad stopped himself as he turned on the engine and we started along the road, a closed roofed car pulled up behind us, following closely but my father didn't seem fazed as we drove along.

I gazed out of the window, watching the people walk by without even bothering to turn to analyse us sitting in the car. I chewed my bottom lip until I followed the curve of the road as we pulled outside C's bar. I slid out of the car, as four men got out of the black car behind us, each wearing a black suit with a silver tie, black fedora's on their heads and I could clearly see that they were my father's seconds.

I followed him in through the main door before he popped a cigar between his lips, a woman wearing a short red dress with thick ringlets stepped forward to light it, she looked to me with a frown and turned back to my father who puffed out smoke. "She's my daughter, Shirl."

"This is the famous Bliss?" the woman observed with a wide smile before draping her arm around my shoulder. "You are a beautiful young girl, just like your daddy said doll."

"I have a meeting, are they here?"

"Of course, C's been waiting for you," Shirl responded, gesturing towards the staircase as I hurried up after him, my heels slamming against the carpet floor, the muscled suited men followed closely behind me and I feared they were looking up my skirt. My father turned to me, looked over what I was wearing before he looked toward Shirl.

"Get her a black jacket, I don't want them looking at her like she's some sort of animal."

"Yes sir," Shirl responded and hurried off into the nearest room, she returned with a black jacket and held it as I put my arms quickly into it before she hurried back down the stairs. I turned to my father who grinned, throwing open the door and going in first, I waited until all the men entered before I entered last and shut the door behind me. The gasp had me lifting my head to see Edward, standing with his father who was wearing a silver tie with a small smirk for my father.

I didn't speak, I dropped my eyes to the ground and hurried behind my father who took his seat, he clicked his fingers and one was placed beside him for me to take but I still didn't raise my eyes as I twiddled my fingers. "So what have you got for me Carlisle?"

"The east border of Illinois is yours, the west still under the protection of the Nomads," Carlisle responded, "however, their defenses are weakening, soon you will have the north east and the north west of Illinois, the south still are trying to control the place. How are things in Forks?"

"Peachy, I only came because Bliss said she met someone," he was playing dangerously, he turned to me at that moment with an evil smirk on his face, this is why he wanted me to stay away from Edward, he'd shielded me from this life as much as he could but it was near impossible when you had strange men coming to have meetings with your father. I'd become fascinated when I was little and used the excuse that because he owned several businesses amongst other things, that my father was a businessman. Then he turned back to Carlisle but his eyes were focused entirely on Edward, who was doing what I was, looking anywhere but at me. "But then again, you already knew that, didn't you?"

My father was quickly on his feet, Edward went to lunge forward but Carlisle held out his hand, stopping Edward from taking a step towards him. I knew Carlisle, I remembered him from when I was young, the way my dad always had this casual friendship with him, we didn't see each other often but whenever we did 'Uncle Carli' would play with me before he would have to go. I hadn't seen him for a long time, so it's not wonder I couldn't remember him.

"I asked you to protect her," Charlie hissed menacingly.

"And I did," Carlisle responded, turning slightly to Edward and it hit me.

I felt myself staggering back when I realised what was being said. Edward was my security detail, he wasn't my boyfriend, he didn't care about me, he cared about getting on my father's good side by _protecting _me. Edward's head snapped up at that moment as my father turned, I felt the tears welling in my eyes but I didn't stick around, I whirled around and ran for the door, slamming it loudly behind me as I ran down the stairs out the main door. I disregarded the fact that it was dark, disregarded the fact that I was alone and didn't really register where I was going until I stopped in the centre of the road.

I looked around me to find I was completely alone when I ripped the jacket from around my shoulders, tossing it the ground and yanking the fedora from my hat, spinning it away from my body. I took the clip and band from my hair, running my fingers through it as I let the hair hang loosely around my shoulders. I ran my hands down my face, smudging my eyeliner and mascara down my cheeks as I took the heels off my feet, holding them by the stiletto as I staggered through the street, emitting little sobs.

Turning to check behind me, I felt the glass sticking into the heel of my foot, luckily not breaking skin but causing a huge ladder to form at the back of my tights. I leaned against a wall, finally letting myself cry as I realised I'd managed to get hurt again.

Realising that I was only a few blocks away from home, I trailed in that direction until two men appeared at the end of the road. I scowled, stopping and turning but another man was there with a sneer, he grabbed my wrists, "Now what's a pretty thing like you, doing out here all alone?"

"I was just heading home," I informed and tightened my grip on my heel, slapping the ball of the shoe across his face hard so he released my wrist. I whirled around to run but he grabbed my elbow, I screamed loudly, fighting against his grip as he held me with my back to his chest, I shook violently, "just let me go, please."

I smelt the strong scent of whiskey on his breath, "I like it when they're feisty but I didn't think you'd be a begger, that's more your style, isn't it, Trey?"

He shoved me towards the other male, who took hold of my upper shoulders before running his nose up my neck, I shoved against him before I lifted my knee so it came into contact with his crotch and he groaned as I whirled around, taking the gun from the belt around my belt and held it at the main male. I removed the guard from the gun and his eyes widened, "You really shouldn't mess with the daughter of Charles Swan."

I fired the gun straight through his chest before turning to his friend, I lifted the gun as he staggered back before whirling around and running, I wasted no time as I fired the gun again. Checking to make sure no one was around to see me, I snuck down the nearest alley, taking my shoes and throwing them in the nearest trash can, burying them deep within a bin bag of rubbish before turning on to my street as I put the guard back on the gun and tucked it back into the belt.

My hair moved with the wind but I ignored it, climbing the stairs towards the front door and opening it quietly, "... lost your mind?! She's just a girl, she's my little Bliss and you did this for her own good? No, do you realise, you've probably hurt her all over again?!"

"Renee-"

"No, and you, Carlisle Cullen," I heard the echo of a slap from where I stood in the hallway, "You knew all along and still you allowed her to get close to him!"

I passed the mirror in the hall and caught sight of myself, my eyes were hollow and empty, I had black all over my face from where I'd smeared all the makeup down my face, my shirt was ripped from where the men had yanked on me, my tights were in tatters and my skirt was slightly raised from retrieving and putting back my gun. I smirked, messing my hair up a bit more, might as well cause them some pain like they have me.

"Renee, she had to find out sooner or later," my father tried to soothe.

"You couldn't just let her be in her bubble and then let him tell her himself?" my mother, the voice of reason, too bad I didn't care anymore.

I stepped into the doorway, Edward was sat on one of the chairs, head in his hands but my father was the first to see me. His eyes widened as Carlisle followed his gaze, Emmett stiffened and put a hand on Edward's shoulder as my father took a step forward, "Bliss, are you-?"

"Peachy," I answered sarcastically, "I'm going to take a bath."

"But Bliss, what happened?" my mother's eyes welled with tears as I turned away.

"There's a mess in the next street, you'll have to get someone to clean it up before someone finds it."

I didn't wait for the response, I simply clambered up the stairs, shut my bedroom door and headed for the bathroom. Once in the safety of the bathroom, I let out a hysterical maniacal laugh as I slid down the door before it turned into sobs as I started to cry once more.

* * *

**Poor Bella :(**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave me a review please.**

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
